1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to piezoelectric actuators and methods of measuring motions by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanning probe microscope (SPM), optical equipment, semiconductor processing equipment, an ultra precision aligner, etc. use a positioner to precisely move an object in a range from several millimeters to several centimeters and to obtain a very precise movement less than several micrometers, preferably, from tens of nanometers to several picometers, within one step. Thus, there is a demand for a simple actuator that may move an object by a small displacement.